Tampons are conveniently used by women to absorb menstrual blood. For that purpose a tampon is commonly vaginally inserted. The tampon acts as a fluid absorption body that seals the vaginal channel and at the same time absorbs menstrual blood from the uterus until the tampon reaches its fluid absorption limit. If the tampon is not replaced at that time, menstrual blood may leak out of the tampon.
For a woman it may be difficult to predict when the tampon has reached its fluid absorption limit. Therefore, there exists a need for a system for monitoring the saturation progress of a vaginally inserted tampon. The present invention addresses this need.
During the menstrual period a large number of tampons may be needed and replaced in short time intervals. Therefore, there exists a need for a tampon saturation monitoring system that utilizes simple and inexpensive yet reliable sensor configurations. The present invention also addresses this need.
There exists also a need for a tampon user to receive a preemptive forecast when a tampon in use may reach its fluid saturation limit. The present invention also addresses this need.